


Calvin and the Satanic Feminists

by PastaBucket



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Brutality, Child Abuse, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Evil, F/M, Mind Rape, Murder, Rape, Sexual Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Calvin gets sold off to a satanic cult of feminists, and forced to breed the antichrist.Based on a true story.
Relationships: Calvin/Susie Derkins
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I'll see you later, Calvin.", his dad said with a kind smile, before his mom finally closed the door on him.  
As dad's steps disappeared down the stairwell, her mom gave out a sigh. "He shouldn't say things that aren't actually true."

Calvin didn't really understand what she'd meant by that until several days later when mom was driving him to school.  
"Mom? Where's dad?"  
"Dad's gone."  
"Yeah, but when's he coming back?"  
"He isn't coming back."  
"But I want my dad!", Calvin cried out.  
"I don't give a fuck about what you want, Calvin."  
"I want my dad!", Calvin screamed.  
"Well, I had him killed."  
"But you can't do that! You'll get sent to prison!"  
"People disappear all the time, Calvin. The professionals I hired made sure that your dad's body will never be found."

"Miss Wormwood?"  
"Yes, Calvin."  
"My mom had my dad murdered."  
"Calvin, don't say such morbid things. You're disrupting class."  
"But it's true!"  
"Calvin, be quiet."  
"No, please - can't you call the cops?"  
"Look, I've just about had enough of you. You're excused from class. Go wait in the hall outside until class is finished."  
"But what about my right to a basic education?", Calvin argued.  
"I don't give a shit. You either go quietly or I'll throw you out myself."  
It all felt like some kind of morbid joke. The class even laughed at his back as miss Wormwood threw him out. His dad had been murdered, and nobody cared.

The next day Calvin noticed that his mom wasn't driving him to school.  
"Mom, where are we going?"  
"Calvin, I got a call from miss Wormwood yesterday, saying that you've been disruptive in class, and so I've sold you off to a satanic cult who needed blood sacrifices."  
"What?! No, you can't do that!"  
"I already did, Calvin. Snitches get stitches, and it's very trendy to sell off your kids nowadays. You'll disappear just like your dad, and nobody will miss you. Miss Wormwood sounded very relieved when I said that I was transfering you to another school."

Calvin struggled with all his might, but the adult's firm hold on him was like a vice. He grabbed at the stranger's thumb, but his child muscles were just too small to matter. He watched his mom recieve her payment and leave, without even sparing him a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to be here.", Calvin protested. "Please let me go."  
"You've been a bad boy, Calvin, so your mom sold you to us.", his captors - a woman and her lowly male companion - patiently explained to him. "...and if you don't obey, we'll put you in an isolation cell, where you'll live out the rest of your sorry life. You'll go mad, and maybe claw out your own eyes just to feel something."  
"No, please!", Calvin trembled. "I just want to go home." Calvin didn't really mean that anymore. "I want my dad."  
"Your dad is dead, Calvin, and this is your new home. Usually we just sacrifice little worthless boys to Satan, but right now we need to expand our ranks."  
"But I don't want to be one of you."  
"So you'd rather want to be thrown in the hole then?"  
"No! Please! Not the hole."  
"Do you know what a sex slave is, Calvin?"  
"Not really."  
"It doesn't matter. Just do whatever we tell you to, or it's the hole."

"What is this place?"  
"This is an operating room. We will cut your head off here, and transplant it onto a rape robot."  
"But I want my body!", Calvin squealed.  
"Well, we don't give a shit, Calvin. You're gonna rape for us."  
They carried him kicking and screaming to the operating table, and when he grew tired of fighting, they injected him with a sedative that made Calvin lose consciousness.

When he woke up again, Calvin's body wasn't his own. It was just metal and plastic. From his waist protruded a obscenely huge metal penis with a sharp-looking tip.


	3. Chapter 3

After Calvin was done crying over everything, the cult members came to get him again.  
"Where are you taking me?", he asked.  
"To the raping room.", they told him. "It's time to start raping little girls, Calvin."  
"No! Please!", Calvin begged. "That's disgusting!"  
"We don't give a shit. You're our rape slave now."  
They brought him into a room with a bed at its center, where a young girl was naked and strapped to the bed posts. After the initial shock, Calvin recognized her.  
"Susie! What are you doing here?"  
"Calvin? Oh, Calvin, please help! They've kidnapped me!". Susie tugged at the leather straps she was tied with, tears streaming down her face. "I'm pretty sure that they're going to kill me. Please help!"  
Calvin tried not to look directly at Susie's exposed body as his captors brought him up to the bed.  
"Now rape her.", they instructed. "Impale her on your rape pole."  
Calvin struggled to understand. "What? I don't understand."  
The captors sighed before forcibly guiding the tip of his massive spear to Susie's bald, tiny little slit.  
"But it won't fit!", Calvin protested as Susie began to scream for her life.  
"That's the idea.", his captors said.  
"Oh god, I can't do this!", Calvin whimpered.  
"Shut the fuck up and do as you're told, or it's the hole for you."  
Hesitantly Calvin guided his massive rod to Susie's impossibly tiny opening.  
"No, please!", Susie begged him.  
"I'm sorry, Susie. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."  
As Susie squealed, Calvin began to push against Susie's dry lips, the tip finding its way into between them, only to be stopped just a few millimeters in. The more he pushed, the more Susie screamed and fenetically tugged at her restraints from the pain.  
"But it won't go in!", Calvin said to his captors.  
"Just keep pushing, Calvin. Your steel dick is mightier than her tender flesh."  
Calvin increased the pressure, putting more and more of his bodyweight into it, and before long, Susie's scream ripped her vocal chords as her hymen ripped asunder, followed by the first centimeters of her dry insides.  
"Aaaaah!", Susie screamed in agony as Calvin pushed further. Centimeter by centmeter, he felt Susie's tender insides rip asunder, giving in to his giant metal cock. Blood was the only lube that Susie could produce, a lube that just facilitated Calvin's cock to rip her deeper and deeper still. Soon enough his torture instrument was buried almost all the way.  
"Stoop!", Susie screamed in panic. "It's as far as it can go! I'm going to die!"  
...but as the building pressure made her give a final time, and Susie felt the entrance to her womb being ripped asunder, she learned that she'd been wrong. Blood from the merciless penetration was now spilling into her own womb.


End file.
